


Beanie Caps and Kisses

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Beanie Caps, Coffee shop / Bookstore AU, Hipsters, Kissing, M/M, Poetry readings, Tea made badly, birthday prompt, college life au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Phichit had no idea why he kept coming out to these. He didn’t even like coffee, and he sure as hell never read books unless he had too. Every hipster within walking distance was jammed in this place, and even as he adjusted his beanie cap, he knew exactly why he came to these.





	Beanie Caps and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> Happy birthday nerdlife4eva! The amazing [d2diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/) requested a prompt of Phichit and Seung gil for ya! I hope you enjoy this AND your birthday! ((I know it is early and technically tomorrow...))

Phichit had no idea why he kept coming out to these. He didn’t even like coffee, and he sure as hell never read books unless he had too. Every hipster within walking distance was jammed in this place, and even as he adjusted his beanie cap, he knew exactly why he came to these.

Walking up to the microphone, the guy he had been staring at for the last semester was approaching. Dark hair, pale skin and a really shitty attitude-- Phichit just knew he was in love. His name was Seung gil and every Wednesday he came to the trendy bookstore ( _slash_ ) coffee house for poetry night.

_Lame, right?_

At least that is what Phichit thought. Once he set eyes on Seung gil though, all those thoughts had gone away. Maybe it was something in his understated ( _overpriced_ ) worn jeans and plain deeply low cut white tshirt that made him chase Seung gil around-- he sure as hell knew it wasn’t his attitude. Phichit was attracted to Seung gil-- yet he knew Seung gil didn’t even know who he was.

He sat there, stars in his eyes as Seung gil read off some poem about… wait… he wasn’t even listening. Shit! He definitely should have been listening. There was something in the way Seung gil talked that commanded the room to listen. Be it his dark stare or his intense stature-- whatever it was, it had Phichit on a leash, and a short one at that.

When he was done reading off his poem, Phichit watched him move back to the couch where his friends sat, receiving approving nods from all of them. A heavy sigh and Phichit went over to the coffee bar to order another green tea in hopes they wouldn’t fuck it up again.

_Alas, they had._ How can you mess up boiling water and tea bag was beyond him. Another sigh and Phichit decided he was over chasing this beautiful scowling guy. Tossing his cup in the trash bin, he headed out the bookstore ( _slash_ ) coffeehouse.

His mind was going in a million directions. Had he really ever chased anyone this long? Why did he even bother? Grabbing the stupid beanie cap off his head ( _he spent way to much money on to look worn out and old... just to fit in_ ) he felt like throwing it to the ground and stomping it.

“If you are going to throw out, I’ll take it,” a voice said.

Turning around, Phichit was staring into the dark eyes of Seung gil. “Huh?”

“Well… usually you stay til the end, and you left after my poem… was it that bad?” Seung gil asked, his eyes squinting, and arms crossed. “Rude to just dip out like that.”

“Huh?” Phichit asked again. His mind had stopped working, words were nowhere to be found. This beautiful scolding creature was glaring at him as if he had just reined a curse down on his entire family.

“Hrm,” Seung gil hummed, then shook his head. “And here I thought you might be intelligent… must just be the pretty type then.”

This was going downhill fast. Quickly assessing everything that happen, Phichit held the beanie cap out to Seung gil. “Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes, you can have it!” Why did everything he was saying sound too high pitch and just… well… dumb?

A smirk formed on Seung gil’s lips as he reached out, taking the cap from him then putting it on. Dammit! Why did that look so good on him?

“You still didn’t answer my other question,” Seung gil pointed out.

“Oh right… well… um…” Phichit muttered, then took a deep breath. “To be honest… I am not into poetry.”

Seung gil crossed his arms over his chest and laughed a bit. “Really? Then why have you shown up every week for the past two months?”

He could only nod. He felt extremely called out, and slightly judged. Sure, he had been following this guy around now, going to stupid book reading and poetry gatherings… all for what? He wasn’t even sure if he knew the answer. He felt he had blown his chance completely. Turning to leave, he started to walk. It was best to just tuck tail and never go back into town again. Maybe he could move, change schools?

“Wait!” Seung gil called out, chasing after him. Once he had caught up to Phichit, he grabbed his wrist and spun him around. “Then why have you been coming to them?”

“I um… well… you see…” Phichit mumbled, looking everywhere but Seung gil’s beautiful face.

“Yeah…?”

“Well… Ikindalikehowyoulooked,” he quickly said.

A laugh, and Phichit was ready to just melt into the sidewalk and disappear. The moment the words left his mouth he heard just how ridiculous they sounded. 

“So you were stalking me, Phichit?”

A snap of his eyes, and Phichit was staring into Seung gil’s eyes. He felt all the blood in his body pound in his ears. Did he just say his name?

“You know my name?” Phichit asked.

Seung gil nodded, then still holding his wrist pulled him into an alley between two buildings. Phichit had no idea what was going on, or how he even got in this situation. Seung gil was staring _right at him_ and he was standing so close. He could smell the cheap sandalwood oil all the hipster’s wore around their school.

“Of course I know your name… please tell me you aren’t this stupid and just a pretty face! You could have just talked to me,” Seung gil said, “but I definitely give you points for your effort.”

If you asked Phichit what happened next-- he would have told you the greatest moment of his college life. Seung gil’s thumb ran along his bottom lip as he spoke, his other hand grabbing at his waist-- pushing him against the building. Gasping out, Phichit felt frozen in place-- even when Seung gil ghosted his lips over his.

He wanted to speak, he really did. Seung gil knew his name, knew who he was, and _ohmygod_ he was kissing him! Closing his eyes, Phichit felt Seung gil’s lips move against his, his hands soft on the side of his face. A tongue across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth welcoming Seung gil’s tongue.

He swore his life flashed before his eyes. The more Seung gil twirled his tongue against his, and pressed his body tighter to him-- he was almost sure he could tolerate cheesy poetry and beanie caps any day if this was how it ended.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Seung gil, holding him tightly to his body. When they finally pulled back, Phichit was gasping for air-- Seung gil had kissed him breathless.

“Give me your phone,” Seung gil said.

Handing over his phone, Phichit watched Seung gil enter his number in there.

“Text me sometime,” Seung gil said before turning and leaving out the alleyway.

Phichit stayed pressed to the brick, touching his lip. Had this all really happen? Running out, he caught sight of his beanie cap as it went back into the bookstore ( _slash_ ) coffee house. Smiling to himself, he even stared down at his phone.

Oh he couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment and tell Yuuri what happened!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
